xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Worthington III
Warren Worthington III (b. October 29, 1989) is a mutant and a descendant of the angelic race of Cheyarafim. He is one of the founding members of the X-Men Kids. Warren is a member of the Worthington family. 'History' Early Years Warren Kenneth Worthington III is the mutant son of the wealthy Warren Worthington Jr and his wife Kathryn, neither of whom were aware that their son had developed a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, enabling him to fly. He is also the younger brother of John Worthington II. Warren attended many boarding schools, such as Fairburn Boys School. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Warren is a mutant, and also one of the last known representatives of the subspecies known as the Cheyarafim. Wings: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but has regrown identical techno-organic wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Flight:'' The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *''Techno-Organic Wings:'' Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath. Later, after his apparent organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem, can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. His healing factor also protects him from diseases. Powers as a Wizard Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: While not as proficient in swordsmanship as some other of his teammates, Warren is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. Shunpo Practioner: Warren is proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average lieutenant. Kidō Expert: Warren has displayed a great talent for Kidō and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights, as a way to compensate for his swordsmanship skills. Immense Spiritual Power: Warren possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is deep purple. Hollow Mask: Warren's Hollow mask strongly resembles ???'s face, with deep purple markings, and the symbol of Destiny covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Warren's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Warren's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Warren gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Warren has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Warren is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Warren becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist and Tactician: Weapons Master: Expert Combatant: Angel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Business Sense: He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. Strength Level Peak Human level. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Warren is a mutant who has always been scared by his nature, due to his father's prejudice towards mutants. He was so afraid of telling his father the truth that he repeatedly tried to cut off his wings with snips as a child. As he grew up, Warren learned to accept his mutation as a part of himself, to the point of refusing Dr. Rao's cure, escaping and searching for a place in which mutants are accepted just as they are. 'Equipment' Weapons Lightsabre: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafims Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Worthington family Category:Shirogane clan Category:Wings Category:Wind Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Healers Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Healing Blood Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Crest of Destiny Bearers Category:23rd Division Members